


Coração de tinta

by AyzuLK



Category: Naruto
Genre: Classical Music, M/M, Painting, SasuNaru Day
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyzuLK/pseuds/AyzuLK
Summary: Ele vinha todas as tardes olhar aquele quadro. Sentava na cadeira em minha loja, e ficava o observando por horas.Poderia um homem se apaixonar por uma pintura?





	Coração de tinta

__

_............._

_"You are my everything_

_Even with nothing to say"_

****Off by heart****  (City and Colour)

Na época eu havia aberto uma loja de arte.

Ficava em uma rua estreita no coração Londrino, cheia de prédios parados no tempo, espremida entre uma loja de doces e um antiquário.

Eu já tinha sido muitas coisas nessa vida: pintor, escritor, músico, professor de idiomas. Já tinha viajado para tantos lugares, que de poucos lembrava o nome. Eu já havia visto muitas coisas na vida. E chega uma idade em que você simplesmente apenas observa, e não espera mais nada. Eu queria apenas descansar, terminar um livro que escrevia com minha memória fraca, finalizar pinturas nas horas vagas. Com 72 anos, sua memória acaba sendo um pouco ruim mesmo. De alguns rostos eu lembrava bem. Lembrava do meu filho Asuma, que deixei no Japão, da minha amada e falecida esposa, que também descansava lá. Lembrava do meu neto Konohamaru que não via há 14 anos, e do pai dele, que repousava em um cemitério californiano.

Mas do rosto deles eu me lembro ainda. E de toda aquela história que se alguém me contasse, eu simplesmente tomaria como inventivo. Mas eu estava lá.

Eu fiz parte daquilo.

O garoto era loiro. Eu lembro bem do rosto dele. Ele tinha uma daquelas belezas difíceis de esquecer. Na flor dos seus vinte ou menos, os cabelos uma bagunça não proposital e charmosa. Os olhos azuis cheios de segredos, de sentimentos. Ele tinha um daqueles sorrisos que desarmavam qualquer um, até mesmo um velho rabugento que eu era.

Ele aparecia toda tarde, carregando uma caixa escura maior do que ele mesmo. No frio que era Londres na época, usava um agasalho que o fazia sumir dentro. Entrava no prédio em frente ao meu, onde morava uma mulher de cabelos azulados, professora de música, e seu marido ruivo. Pouco sabia deles, exceto que a mulher era do Japão como eu, e o homem um britânico.

O loiro quase nunca vinha sozinho. As vezes vinha uma mulher ruiva - daquele mesmo sorriso largo - lhe deixar na porta, e saia pouco depois. Outras vezes, era uma cópia mais velha do garoto. Depois eu soube que ele tinha uma saúde frágil, por isso o cuidado. Era difícil acreditar que alguém do sorriso tão fácil fosse doente. 

Era impossível não tentar desenhá-lo. Me peguei observando quando ele entrava. Ele subia para o terceiro andar, ficava na janela, e então o som do violoncelo invadiu as ruas, melodioso, limpo, aconchegante. Se eu fechasse os olhos eu voltava para o Japão, para perto da lareira quente da casa dos meus pais. Outras vezes, para os braços da minha amada, ou dos meus filhos.  
E foi observando aquela janela, que o pintei.

Foi um tempo não calculado, para encontrar as cores quase impossíveis dos olhos azuis, e do tom de pele corado pelo frio, tingido pelo escarço sol que as vezes vinha estre as nuvens, como se fosse um presente para sua música. Quando finalizei o quadro, lá estava ele, os olhos azuis, a pele dourada, o violoncelo, o rosto concentrado e um sorriso que infelizmente não havia como ser idêntico, mas ficara parecido o bastante para que eu desse um sorriso de volta.

O outro elo dessa corrente que se formaria, era tão silencioso, que foi difícil notá-lo de início. Ele bateu em minha loja, certa tarde estranha, para fugir da chuva forte, usando o pretexto de comprar um quadro. Eu havia acabado de finalizar o quadro pequeno músico, que descansava na parede com a tinta ainda fresca.

Os olhos dele foram para a obra de imediato.

Eram olhos escuros, profundos. Era um homem que parecia carregar muitas tristezas por trás de uma face fria e respostas rudes e diretas demais. Mas no momento que ele fitou o quadro, algo brilhou nos olhos outrora mortos. Ele o olhou por minutos, parado, sem reação alguma. Me ofereceu uma alta quantia, que recusei. Havia algo no quadro que me fazia me apegar a ele. Minha obra mais perfeita, que despertava sentimentos até mesmo naquele ser aparentemente estoico.  
Eu não o vendi, apesar de sua insistência. Eu, um velho teimoso, não iria fazê-lo.  
Ele passou a vir toda tarde então. Apenas entrava e ficava olhando o quadro por horas. E no fim, sempre oferecia uma quantia que eu recusava. Com o tempo, me acostumei a sua presença.

Ficava tentado a lhe falar sobre a inspiração para a obra, mas não o fiz. E com o tempo, fui notando, que o interesse do estranho homem no quadro, de sentar e o fitar por horas, tinha um significado diferente. Era um ritual para ele, para nós. Eu servia o chá, e ele ficava lá, comentando sobre a luz da pintura, o sorriso, os olhos. Sobre como ele imaginava a música na cena. Os olhos outrora mortos, brilhavam.  
Ele se apaixonara.

Se apaixonara por uma pintura.

Com direito a todos os sofrimentos de uma paixão. A olhar enviesado quando alguém entrava e olhava o quadro. A cada vez oferecer mais dinheiro com propostas que seriam irrecusáveis.

Naquela tarde, o sino da minha loja tocou. Vi apenas cabelos loiros por baixo de uma touca enquanto ele vinha arrastando a caixa. A face corada pelo frio e aquele sorriso parecia cansado no momento.

– Com licença, Senhor, saberia me dizer se a Konan está em casa? - A voz dele era rouca e suave e ele apontava com a mão livre enquanto a case com o violoncelo descansava no chão. - São seus vizinhos da frente. Está tudo fechado ali.

Minha rabugice sumiu com ele. Tive que sorrir de volta, foi automático.

– Creio que saíram pela manhã.

Ele inflou as bochechas em um gesto infantil.  
O homem se virou pronto para ralhar com o barulho que atrapalhava sua observação obcecada, e esperei com expectativa, como observador que era, quando ele se encontrou nos olhos azuis. Seus olhos se abriram, sua boca parou na frase não dita.

Era seu quadro, ganhando vida.

O músico o olhou estranhando a observação atenta do estranho, mas sorriu, como ele fazia com todos.

E aquela foi a perdição total do homem triste.

Eu vi muitas coisas na vida.

Eu vi guerras, eu vi vidas acabando e começando. E eu vi o amor daqueles dois, crescendo. Vi o homem de olhos tristes sentar na mesma mesa da esquina de frente para a casa da professora de música toda tarde, para ouvir o pequeno músico tocar. Vi os dois conversando, vi os olhos mortos sumirem de vez. O vi passar a vir deixar o músico para as aulas, acompanhá-lo na saída.

Fui eu quem vi o primeiro beijo dos dois, em meio da neve que caia. A case caindo no chão enquanto o músico se erguia na ponta dos pés, enlaçando o pescoço do outro para corresponder ao beijo que fora roubado.

E vi a cena se repetir toda tarde, as mãos dadas, as risadas, a música cada vez mais bela como se transmitisse uma história que começava.

Ele não foi mais em minha loja para pedir para comprar o quadro. Por meses ele não apareceu lá.

Até que o garoto do violoncelo não apareceu em uma tarde. Passaram-se semanas. E nada.

Quando finalmente vi um dos dois, haviam se passado dois meses.

O sino da minha loja tocou, o homem triste entrou sem falar nada, sentou-se na cadeira que antes era sua e ficou olhando o quadro em silêncio.

O pequeno raio de sol, o garoto do violoncelo havia morrido. Padecido de um problema congênito no coração que possuía desde criança.

Entreguei o quadro a ele naquela mesma tarde, e o vi levá-lo pela porta.  
Naquela noite, chorei em silêncio. Não pintei mais, e não houve mais música na rua. Elas se tornaram mais cinzas. Vivi lá ainda por um ano, antes de me mudar.

Nunca mais vi o homem triste, não sei o que aconteceu com meu quadro.

Não sei se um dia ele concertará seu coração.

Eu vi o amor nascer, vi as estações mudarem. Vi as pessoas mudarem com as estações.

Eu vi, de fato, muita coisa nessa vida. Eu pintei muitas coisas, que eles olhos viram, que esse coração sentiu.

No entanto, nunca consegui pintar o amor. Nunca consegui pintar sua face. Não existem cores, não existem saídas certas. Não existem tons para isso.   
Mas eu sei que ele existe.

Eu sei, por que eu vi.


End file.
